Greedy Decisions
by Lord Fluffy's Rin
Summary: Its mostly about Rath...there's some yaoi in here and some nice chewy romance in later chapters. Its also Rath is going to be a naughty potty mouth later on so i'll tell ya when it gets to R rated!
1. Default Chapter

Greedy Decisions  
  
Disclaimer: All Dragon Knights characters belong to Mineko Okami. Authors Note: This is my first Dragon Knights Fic, also this is my first purposeful Shonen Ai fic. Also....this is after book 10 (only had enough money to buy 1 volume) but Crewger's still alive, same with Gil, Bierrez  
and uh....yea lots of people!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
A Little Present  
  
The day had just begun and Alfeegi was already yelling at Lykouleon for once again leaving the castle grounds. Rath was outside, absentmindedly walking with Fire and Crewger while Rune was away on a mission and Thatz lazily sleeping the morning away. Rath stops in front of a small fountain and stares distractedly at it, as if he doesn't even notice its there. "You know what...." he begins, but pauses, unsure whether to speak his thoughts. The Fire Dragon Knight turns to face his companions, gives a feigned grin, and says in a cheerful tone, "let's go explore the town for demons today." Fire glances over to Crewger, eyes meeting and giving a quizzical, concerned look.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
Elsewhere, Ruwalk has just exited the lounge, he's carrying important documents concerning Kai-Stern's most recent escapade to southern Dusis. There is an undetectable spring to his step as Ruwalk muses of the schedule for the day. "There's always that lovely little spot near the Sakura Tree Groves...or those quaint shops in town," the Dragon Officer of Yellow sighs inwardly. He continues to dwell in his thoughts until a voice calling his name wakes him from his focus. "I said Draqueen to.." Ruwalk stops, turns around and acknowledges the speaker walking closer and closer. "Oh Thatz, what are you doing up so early?" The red haired knight stops a few feet from the officer and gives him a sheepish grin. "I was awoken by his terrible rumbling and realized that I was hungry." Ruwalk politely smiles while thinking to himself, "that knight...he will eventually eat the entire castle and have room for twelve more helpings." He lets a chuckle escape and Thatz gives him a blank stare. The knight shrugs his shoulders, dismissing th event and asks, "say you wanna join me?"  
  
"No thank you Thatz, I was planning on returning these back to Alfeegi..." The Secretary of State pause before continuing, "but it seems I *accidentally* lost it bumping into a certain Knight...now poor Alfeegi will have to find another way to figure out how much Kai-Stern has spent." He gives Thatz a wink and walks off. The Dragon Knight of Earth smirks to himself as he heads into the lounge, rubbing his stomach to assure that it will no longer be ignored of its needs. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Rath is walking along the streets with Crewger and Fire strolling along beside him. He ponders over things as he continues to stare half heartedly at his surroundings. Always in front of him lay nameless buildings, endless figures and shadows that were never truly weakened by the sun's rays. To the outside world, the Dragon Knight of Fore is just another nameless face walking through the streets of Draqueen, minding his own business to himself, aimlessly wondering in search of answers that would never be answered when a answer was needed. "Would it solve anything?" The Knight questions himself. "It's not even like that at all...Thatz and Rune are..." His thought is left hanging as he walks over the spilled fruits of a vender's cart and ignores the pandemonium of shouting voices. Rath puts his hands in his pockets and looks down at the ground.  
  
Fire looks up at his master for a brief moment and then at the sight in front of him. After several taps on the shoulder and numerous signs reading : "Master, look up!" Fire abandons all attempts and lets his master smack face first into an unsuspecting man. "OOF!" Both men fall backwards and land on the ground in a heap of bags and packages. "Hey watch it...Kai- Stern!?" The white haired Officer of Blue get up, dusts himself off and gives Rath his hand. "But I thought you were in-" The officer shakes his head and says, "I just got back awhile ago." Rath gives him an inquisitive glance but takes his hand and is helped up. "So, what did ya get me?" The young knight asks eagerly as Kai-Stern starts picking up his parcels. He looks up at the adorably cute face and chuckles. "Let's head back to the castle first," the white haired officer states as he picks up the last parcel, "I want to talk to Lykouleon as well." Rath nods his head and takes half of the bundles in Kai-Stern's arms.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Have you seen Rath lately?" A long haired Dragon Fighter shakes his head and walks on down the long hallway. The red haired knight sighs and continues on his search. "It's been at least five hours since anyone's seen him, what could that guy be doing?" Thatz asks himself. "He's got to be demon hunting once again...that's all he ever does." ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Wait, are you sure this is a short cut?" Kai-Stern ignores Rath's question and continues walking at a moderate pace. "Kai-Stern listen to me!" The Fire Dragon Knight halts and puts down the officer's loot. "I don't know what you think your doing but at least stop for a second and tell me where the hell you're taking me." The white haired officer stops, not turning around, causing Rat to give him an angered look before walking up to where the officer has stationed himself. "This is not like the Kai- Stern I know, something's up."  
  
"Are you worried?"  
  
Rath blinks as his mind processes what was just said. "You feel...insecure, unsure even." Kai-Stern turns around to face the Dragon Knight, all the while his parcels long forgotten and thrown to the side. "Your wondering what's going on? Am I really the man known as Kai-Stern?" He smirks and trails a finger across Rath's chin as he continues, "why is he doing this? Should I trust him to be this close? Or is it that you want to summon your sword but are too afraid to make a mistake?"  
  
"Shut up!" Rath goes for the bells holding his sword but stops when Kai-Stern steps closer, only inches apart and grasps the knights hand. "Don't do a drastic thing like that." The officer takes a step closer, causing Rath to panic from this new behavior and falter backwards. "What the hell is going on? This isn't Kai-Stern..." The Blue Dragon Officer gains Rath's attention from the knights own thoughts by placing a solid hand on his shoulder and walking another step closer, so there are no more steps between them. "What's the matter Rath?" he questions softly. "Does this closeness bother you?" The knight in question gulps as beads of sweat drip slowly down his fear stricken face.  
  
Kai-Stern stares longingly into Rath's eyes, unnerving the knight to a state of almost paralysis. Seeing that the knight wont move, the officer leans forward so when he whispers in Rath's ear, it sends shivers down his spine. "Is this too uncomfortable for you Rath?" He pauses for a moment, not expecting a reply. "There are better places than in the middle of the woods if your worried about that." Kai-Stern nibbles at the terrified knight's earlobe and smiles at the reaction he gets.  
  
Rath jumps as more shivers run down his back, thoughts completely vanishing as he stands paralyzed on the spot. The Dragon Officer slowly moves his hand from Rath's shoulder to his neck and into the mess of hair while the other hand slides down the knights side, snaking his arms around the helpless Rath's waist and encircling him closer into a tight embrace. "I've waited so long for this Rath.," the officer moves his face closer, only a few centimeters from touching noses. The Dragon Knight begins to breath unevenly, as his hair on the back of his neck stands on end and his legs become jello underneath him.  
  
In a soft, almost silent voice, Kai-Stern asks, "are you this bothered you don't even respond?" Again not expecting a reply, Kai-Stern smirks as he gently strokes the back of Rath's head, using his other hand to reach into his own pocket and pull something out. "Not even once did you imagine this happening...did you?" He takes off the cap of the object and raises his arm up to the knight's neck. "It doesn't come as a surprise you never noticed all the signs I was giving you, all the those hints while we visited on my returns." Kai-Stern implants the object into Rath's neck and activates it. He steps back and away, ending the embrace as the knight stumbles backwards from the sudden change. A few moments go by as Rath starts to assess what just happened when he notices that he's the only one in the clearing. The befuddled knight looks around and stops panting. "How? Did that...happen?" Unsurely, Rath stands up and wipes the sweat from his forehead as he turns around and walks back to Draqueen, finding Crewger and Fire searching frantically for him.  
  
So what do you think of my first Yaoi fanfiction? I worked really hard on it...*spent over a month just planning the 1st three chapters.* I'll probably post the other 2 chapters soon, but it would be  
nice if I got some reviews. (everyone does)  
So have fun and here's a preview of whats to come...  
1. Kitchel appears  
2. More Ruwalk and Alfeegi  
3. Lykouleon gets pissed at Rath  
4. Rune comes back!  
5. !!Thatz gambles!! 


	2. Agonized Suffering

Greedy Decisions  
Disclaimer: Dragon Knights belongs to Mineko Ohkami. Notes: Also to those who reviewed you have my thanks. Oh and No your wrong Lord Sesshy is mine and no I don't need to watch more movies because...I don't so there! Also, I thought only Gil died...well I guess it does make sense that Kai's Gil. I mean Batman's Superman in disguise and Lex Luthor's Clark Kent! And Noone, if you read the beginning of the 1st chapter again  
it'll say that Rune was sent on a mission.  
  
"I still don't see why every time a demon goes by Rath has to go off and kill it." A few officers nod their heads in agreement and continue walking. A Dragon Fighter stops and looks over to his right, Rath is slowly trudging his way over a hill, dazed and stumbling with leaves in his hair.  
  
"Where ya been buddy?" Thatz questions. The Dragon Knight of Fire stumbles past the gawking crowd with out looking up, as they see Fire write a question mark on his paper. "You feeling ok?" Thatz places a hand on Rath's shoulder, causing the Fire Knight to flinch and look up with a terrified expression on his face. The Dragon Knight of Earth gasps in shock as Kitchel leans over his shoulder saying, "whoa what happened to you?" She doesn't get a reply as Rath turns around, trembling and walking off to his quarters. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
The next morning while Rath sleeps restlessly, a meeting being held by Lykouleon. "I have been informed that some of you saw Rath act a little astray from his normal behavior." With calm demeanor and reserve, he looks at each one of the officers, fighters and knight as he speaks, "I myself am unable to comprehend what has happened to our fellow dragon. At this, I propose we not pester him and leave him be." The Dragon Lord clears his throat and looks over to Thatz, who at that exact moment made a rumbling sound from his stomach. "If he chooses to speak, listen to him and do as much as you are possibly able to help him. This council is adjourned....and have a good breakfast." At the last part of his sentence, Lykouleon beams a smile and winks towards Thatz's direction. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ "But what do you thing we can do?" Lykouleon sighs as Alfeegi grunts in response, shifting through his paperwork. "There's just too much work to handle that boy." Lykouleon smiles and tries to reassure the White Dragon Officer, "now, now Alfeegi. It is a hassle but oyu have to remember...this is Rath we're talking about."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Alfeego sighs again and finds what he was looking for. He takes it out of the pile of paper in his arms and slams it down on the Dragon Lord's desk. "There is too much money being spent from the treasury and I want to know on what!" Lykouleon chuckles, rests his elbows on his desk, and reposes his chin in his cupped hands as he thinks to himself, "he's just so adorable when he gets angry." ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ Thatz stomps his foot in irritation and shouts, "how can you say that!? You're a knight too!" Rune sighs heavily and looks down at the floor. "Stop it Rune! I know...I care for Rath too but he has the right to his own time to himself."  
  
"But its just like you said..." The Dragon Knight of Water looks up ans stares at the other knight in the room. "He hasn't exited once out of his room in three days, no food, no water, nothing." Thatz motions as if he's going to protest but drops his hand to his side and remains silent. After a few moments, the blonde walks over to the redhead and places a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Don't worry. We can check on him and if he's not fine then we head straight for the Lord, agreed?" Thatz looks up and nods his head. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
Rath is huddled up in his bed with all the curtains closed and the lights off. He hasn't changed out of the clothes he was in three days ago and abandoned Fire and Crewger in the hallway. Two knocks are head on the door but the Fire Dragon Knight is too dazed to notice.  
  
A pause, then the door slowly creaks open, letting light bathe the room in brightness. Rune peeks his head in, followed by a certain curious redhead. "Rath its us, can we come in?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Just open the door Rune, its not like he's a scared child we don't know." The Dragon Knight of Water silently agrees and steps in. Both knights walk up to their companion and stop at the foot of his bed. "Rath? Rath you wanna get some food?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Rune glances over to his other friend and then Rath's hunched figure. "Rath you don't have to keep it int. You can tell us, cant you?" He sits down on the bed and looks into the Fire Knight's hollow eyes. "Its like he's not even here mentally. What could have done this to him?" Rune thinks to himself, while still starring into those empty pools of red. "Rune?" The knight in question turns his head to glance at the ex-thief, a worried look on his face. "I cant get any feedback...I don't know what to do Thatz."  
  
"Well..." The red head begins, pondering for a few seconds. "He just got back an hour ago, we could ask Kai-Stern to talk to Rath." At Ka- Stern's name, the Fire Dragon Knight launches his head up and stares horror stricken at Thatz. Tetheus is doing his normal rounds on duty when he hears a terrified yell from the other side of the castle, he instantly turns a corner and races towards the commotion. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"NO!" Rath shakes his arm free from Rune's grip and stands on his bed, losses his balance and falls over backwards. The other two knights in the room gasp in shock as Run leans over the side of the bed to peer at Rath. "But all I said was-"  
  
"Don't!" The Fire Dragon Knight stands up and at that exact moment, the sleek haired Tetheus storms in. "Who yelled?" All three knights look at the officer as he repeats himself, "answer me knights, who yelled?" Thatz immediately points an accusing finger at Rath, who's just standing there panting heavily. The Black Dragon Officer takes a step closer but the Fire Dragon Knight backs away, the look of fear still on his face and in his eyes.  
  
The door swings open again, this time Lykouleon enters, followed by all who heard the scream. "Rath calm down," the Dragon Lord walks past his officer and the other knights, "if you wish, you can speak privately with me in my office or here..." His face loses its warm smile and gains a serious tone as he finishes, "but you will not continue like this and endanger yourself. Do you understand?" There is total silence as all spectators gaze on a t the scene before them. Minutes go by, Rath's pants have gone down to long, laborious intakes of breath. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, the Dragon Knight confronts his lord. "I..." As he's about to speak, a grumbling in the crowd is heard and Kai-Stern's face emerges. "Kai..." Rath flinches and hugs himself tightly. All the viewers turn from Rath to Kai-Stern, back to Rath in confusion. Lykouleon turns to the crowd as he's assessing the situation and speaks, "leave and go back to your normal operations. I will take care of this matter myself. As the crowd leaves in groans of disappointment, the Dragon Lord turns to Tetheus and the other two knights. "You may also leave, Rath will not be harmed, be assured of that." he smiles warmly as the knights look to one another for the guidance and decide to leave their friend in good hands. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
Outside the Dragon Castle perimeters, a demon chuckles and disappears in a wisp of smoke.  
  
~"~:~"~:~"~:~"~:"~:~"~:~"~:~"~::~"~:~:"~::~"~:~:~:~"~:~""~"~:~"~:":~":~:~:"~  
:~:  
  
Hey I just wanted to tell all of you that since this chapter is becoming so  
long and that I don't have the time to type it in time, (considering my  
birthday's on the 8th) I've decided to update the 1st half of the 2nd  
chapter now and finish typing the rest when I've got the time.  
Please don't be too mad at me!! Gomen Nasai! 


	3. To Torment Or Not To Torment

Note: Just so you know...this is still part of the 2nd chapter, I just didn't have the time to really type it up. Also, if you don't mind reading it, I'd kind of like to post a Gundam Wing fiction and a Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inu  
Yasha Crossover. Oh and Shinimegami, Xi and Rin...thx for all the uh...reviews. It has given me great joy in reading them (^.^Merry Fishmass too^.^), and RathFireDragonKnightLover I'll just say this....the yaoi does get better and trust me, Rath wont be tormented for TOO long. (I love him  
too much to torture him)  
  
Greedy Decisions Disclaimer: No Dragon Knights do not belong to me and this is where poor Rathy poo starts whipping out the potty language so if your offended that Rathy will start shouting some F-bombs then don't read any further ... On  
with the chapter away!!!  
  
To Torment Or Not To Torment, THAT Is The Question!  
  
After everyone has vacated the vicinity, Lykouleon turns to Kai-Stern and says, "go to my chamber and wait for me there." The Blue Dragon Officer nods his head, bows, and exits, closing the door behind him. Rath lets himself hit the wall and slide slowly down. "Rath? Look up at me Rath." The knight doesn't oblige so the Dragon Lord walks over to the wall and sits down. "I don't know what happened between you two but you need to confront the problem and solve it before something happens." Rath begins to shiver and he hugs himself tighter. "Rath speak to me." Lykouleon pleads with worry etched in his voice. He sees that his knights teeth are chattering so he places a hand on Rath's knee and looks him straight in the eyes. "Rath Illuser, look up at me and tell me what's wrong. Tell me why for three straight days you've sealed yourself in here and why you're trembling right now?"  
  
The Fire Dragon Knight looks up at his lord and thinks to himself, "how can I tell him? Let alone anyone after what happened." Rath abruptly stands up and turns to the door. "Don't dig your nose into something it cant handle smelling." At this he walks out of his room and heads down the hallway, his head finally un fogged but still in shock from the memory. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
"Now?"  
  
"Not yet...wait until the scene progresses."  
  
"Yes Lord Kharl." Garfakcy bows and goes back to dusting the alchemists shelves as he mutters, "how someone can live in this place without cleaning it is beyond me." Kharl chuckles at this, going back to searching through the piles of junk he's creating. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
Rath is sitting on a rock near Light Dragon's remains as he thinks to himself, "why did I freak out like that? It was nothing right?" The knight places his face in his hands and sighs heavily. "Did that even happen? I could have been dreaming..." He shakes his head in disagreement. "No, it was real...but then why did all of my cleverly placed masks fall off? I should have been able to tell them nothing was wrong like so many times before...and eat lunch with Thatz and Rune." A twig snaps behind the knight and he abruptly stops his thinking, turning his head.  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Rath stands up and turns around to face where the sound originated. After several tense minutes, Rath relaxes and heaves a sigh of relief. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I've never been scared..." He eases his guard and turns around to view the grave. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A figure silently stalks the Dragon Knight of Fire all the way from the hallway to a secret grave. He smiles to himself as he watches the knight contemplate, enjoying every agonizing squirm Lord Kharl's latest experiment suffers through. "Lord Kharl-sama said I could activate it, but I don't see why we need it..." Garfakcy ponders to himself as he makes his way closer to the knight, "I can just as easily get him right now." The human moves to stand up but snaps a twig, which gets the Dragon Knight's attention. "Shit, he'll be sure to see me!"  
  
Minutes go by as Garfakcy crouches poised in the shrubs and bushes, every muscle screaming from the tense waiting. Searing seconds go by as if in hours and all thought is focused on one single thing; don't move.  
  
Finally after what Garfakcy swore were days, Kharl's experiment eases his guard and allows the human to silent sigh in relief and loosen his aching joints. "Damn him! Why does he have to be so precautious?"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Rath scratches is head just above his ear and closes his eyes. "I just can't seem to sort things through, what did Kai-Stern mean by all that?" The knight balls his hands into fists and uses his knuckles to kneed his closed eyes in scrutiny. "If I could just understand what happened, why cant I be left alone to kill demons all day? What could make him-" He's interrupted by an intense pain. Rath crumbles to the ground as wave after wave of violent attacks besiege him, causing the knight to tremble and shake ferociously.  
  
"That'll teach you for making me wait so long, bastard." Garfakcy struts up smugly to Rath and gives him a good, hard kick in the side. "I knew you'd crack sooner or later," he chuckles, "considering how well you took the other days events I'm surprised you didn't cave in sooner." At this the human gives Rath another kick and continues on, "if it wasn't for that stupid dragon of a lord of yours...you wouldn't have recovered your state of mind, wouldn't have caused all of this trouble."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Rune bolts out of his chair and slams his hands on the table. "That's it! I'm going to go after him." Thatz looks up as the serene silence dissipates. "I will not sit idly as our friend suffers."  
  
"Run calm down," Thatz leans back in his chair, folding his arms together while he looks the Water Dragon Knight in the eyes, "he maybe going through a rough time but he can rake care of himself." Rune sighs and bows his head as he continues ro worry over his friend. "I can't help it Thatz, Rath has never acted like this and I'm concerned."  
  
"I understand Rune...but you saw him, he didn't even respond to us." Rune stares up at Thatz with a determined look on his face as he says, "I still have to try." With that, the Dragon Knight of water turns around and exits the room.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Shortly a little later, rune exits Rath's room, there's a perplexed look on his face as he makes his way outside of the castle. "I know what Thatz said is true but...but I can't help but look for Rath." The blonde knight walks past a mini flower garden and descends three or four steps. "I know its none of my business what went on between Rath and Kai-Stern...I wasn't even here when it happened." At this thought, rune mentally slaps himself. "I should have been there, if I hadn't have been away maybe this wouldn't...wouldn't have happened and he could have been with me instead." The Water Dragon Knight shakes his head. "that's selfish of me, but I do feel envious towards Thatz. He's always spending his time with Rath, aside from sleeping, eating, and drinking, and treasure hunting." Rune stops and places a finger on his chin. "And practically everything else..." he chuckles and continues searching.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Garfakcy looks down at the Dragon Knight with an air of superiority as he continues to torture his victim. "Why aren't you fighting back? Are you too scared?" He cackles. Rath's back arches in pain as Rune steps into the clearing, suspicious of the noise. The blonde halts in mid step and looks from Rath to Garfakcy. "What are you doing to Rath!?" he shouts in anger. In response, the human smirks and takes out a device. "If you can say your goodbyes in the next three seconds I'll be impressed." With that, Garfakcy flips a switch on the device and both he and Rath dissolve into thin air, leaving Rune gaping.  
  
"Rath!" Rune shouts as he leaps to grab his friend but falls, grasping only air. "Damn it!" He punches the ground in rage. "I should have..." Tears start to well up in the ex-elf's eyes, "I should have been able to stop this." He slams his clenched fist into the ground once more, tears rolling down his cheeks and onto his white knuckles. "Who knows what that crazy alchemist will do to Rath..."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~  
  
"Last call, place your bets men!" Thatz shouts as he claps his hands together. As soon as all bets are cast, every player shoves their hands. "Aww...too bad, looks like I win again, heh heh." The Dragon Knight of earth sweeps in his loot and chuckles with pure ecstacy. "Anyone up for more?" Groans are heard and outbursts of angry shouts ring in Thatz's ears for a response. The red head laughs nervously and steps back as he stammers, "it was j-just a g-game right?" He takes another step back, clutching his loot securely.  
  
"Thatz sir, major problem."  
  
The Earth Dragon Knight turns around to the new voice. "It seems that Rune has, to no disrespect, gone insane." Thatz blinks, staring with a blank stare, "what?"  
  
"Yes sir, he's snapped and gone to Lord Lykouleon-sama. He's demanding crazy things and wont stop yelling." The knight thanks the dragon fighter and walks out of the study with his loot still in his arms. "Wonder what's gotten into that elf this time?" the ex thief wonders as he makes his way to Lykouleon's hallway.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~  
  
Suddenly, as if the world had ended, the pain stopped. All that was left was silent, dark emptiness in a vast abyss. Rath was just floating, all memories forgotten as time held no meaning. Subconsciously, he wished for this to never cease, he didn't want to go back to his life as a Dragon Knight. Floating aimlessly was always better than what he had before, but then...what about the one's he loved? What would happen to Rune and Thatz? Crewger? Fire?  
  
Rath's eyes flicker open as he sits up. He's sitting on a wide queen sized bed in some oddly decorated room. There are tiny lanterns hanging from varius spots on the ceiling and walls, casting shadows throughout the room. There are odd trinkets and instruments littering the floor and tables lined up against the walls. The door creaks open, causing Rath to look to it. A smiling man with wild, almost feathery hair walks in. "Not you!" Rath removes the covers and jumps out of the bed, stomping his way to the alchemist.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise Rath. How long has it been since we last met?"  
  
"Enough with your shit, where the hell did you take me to?" Kharl just continues to smile, placing a hand on Rath's shoulder. At this, Rath spits at the alchemist and steps back from him. "What the hell are you planning you psychotic bastard?" The oddly hair styled Kharl places his hands on his hips and frowns, a sarcastic disappointment in his eyes. "Now that wasn't very polite at all, I guess some one's not getting a surprise present."  
  
"If its coming from you, its bound to be fucked up!" Rath retorts as he goes for his sword. "Tsk, tsk. Such bad manners...." Rath, seeing his sword was taken, goes for his knife in his boot. "haven't you learned anything my precious experiment?" You are unarmed and highly un dangerous." Kharl smiles again, calling for Garfakcy. A few seconds later, and the human enters wearing an apron and carrying a tray full of tea and cookies. "Yes Lord Kharl-sama?" The alchemist turns to his human servant and addresses him, "can you go and grab me that special potion I brewed this morning?"  
  
"Of course Lord Kharl." 


	4. Keeping My Eye On You

Disclaimer: Rath belongs to *sniff* Mineko Ohkami...But i sure can torture him if i want to so there!  
  
Authors Note: Sheero Sheero, thank ya so much for the reviews,,,love ya baby! And the yaoi pairings are...DUN DUN DUN......Thatz-Rath and a small amount of Rune-Rath! Hey I cant help it if these two both like Rath in my own little world here as much as I do heh heh.....BUT i do promise to come out with another ficcy about Ruwalk and Lykoueon later ~_*  
  
Also Shinimegami, Xi and Rin, I'ma up to volume 11 here. *sniff sniff* they havent released 12 yet, even though I already know from you three that some other people die off. And thanks for telling me that Rune only knows Kharl by the One Winged Angel, I sorta havent read those earlier books in quite some time. Keep on bringing the spoilers too, and you can have Duo, I just want Rath all to myself...or we could switch on a weekly basis...? Well I thank everyone for reviewing since this is my first DK ficcy, Continuing on with chapter 3....  
  
Keeping My Eye On You  
  
Lykouleon sighs and leans back in his chair. "What do you propose?" Kai-Stern scratches his head in puzzlement before answering, "well he seemed fine before I left."  
  
"My thoughts exactly...but this unsettles me that even Rath can become upset like this."  
  
Kai-Stern places his right foot over his left leg and crosses his arms. "Do you think maybe a demon used an illusion?" Before Lykouleon can speak his thoughts, there's a knock on his door and in walks the all too serious Tetheus. "My Lord, Rune has just informed me that Rath has been kidnapped." Both the Lord and his dragon officer stand up, knocking over their chairs.  
  
"By whom?" Lykouleon asks. Tetheus answers in his normal, monotone voice, "it seems a certain human with oddly colored hair."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"You seriously expect that I'd be dumb enough to drink one of your concoctions?" Kharl laughs at this, holding a tea cup in his hand. "My, my. No of course not my adorable experiment." He takes a sip from his Oolong Tea and exhales deeply. "Gar-chan would you mind?" The human servant in question hands the alchemist the potion and steps back.  
  
"You see my doll, I've kept my little eye on you for quite some time now." Kharl starts fiddling with the potion, all the while keeping his gaze set on the Dragon Knight of Fire. "You are a very important asset to my experimentations...that is why I used that ruse to get you here." Rath continues to give him his 'I'm not buying this bullshit' face, crossing his arms as he says, "what are talking about Renkin? What ruse?"  
  
"Oh you don't remember? You should...it only happened three days ago."  
  
"What are you saying?" Rash asks, skeptically.  
  
"Oh I think its very obvious, don't you Garfakcy?" The human replies to his master with a grin. Finally realizing what Kharl's talking about, Rath's eyes widen. "You fucking asshole! I'm going to kill you and your fucking bird too!" The alchemist laughs, stepping closer to the dragon. There he beams a smile and says, "now, now such a potty mouth." He laughs again then uncorks the bottle, splashing the potion onto his experiment, sending Rath stumbling onto the floor. "What the fuck was in that you bastard?"  
  
"Oh just a little paralyze drought...now for the potion I brewed just a few days ago..." He reaches into his robes and pulls out a small vial. "This, my lovely experiment is going to help me very much. I made sure that it contained the best ingredients...just for you." The alchemist walks over to the Dragon Knight and lifts his chin up so he's staring straight at Kharl. The alchemist then forces Rath's mouth open, pouring the liquid from his vial. "Gar-chan help him swallow."  
  
"Yes Lord Kharl-sama!"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~  
  
Back at the Dragon Castle, anxiety reaches its peak as all fighters, officers and the two knights wait for word form their lord.  
  
"I don't know what to do Raseleane, we don't even know where this 'One Winged Angel' Rune was calling him has taken Rath." Lykouleon sighs as he buries his face in his cupped hands. Raseleane hugs her husband comfortingly and kisses his neck. "Don't feel discouraged, we'll find Rath and everything will be fine." The Dragon Lord looks up from his hands and smiles at his queen. "You always say exactly what I need to hear." At this he brings his wife down on his lap in one swift movement and kisses her gingerly on the lips.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Ruwalk sir! We've got a major problem inside the castle grounds!" The Yellow Dragon Officer looks up from the paper on his desk and at the fighter in front of him. "What kind of problem Kosame?"  
  
"Rath has come back!"  
  
"That's great news Kosam-"  
  
The fighter interrupts the officer, "no sir, Rath is attacking the castle. He's acting very strangely." Ruwalk stands up and walks away from his desk, saying, "go inform Tetheus and the Lord."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
With that, the fighter and officer both exit the office, one heading down the east wing while the other running to get the Secretary of State and Secretary of Foreign Affairs. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~  
  
Rath tears down a wall, laughing maniacally as he burns everything he sees. A couple of dragon fighters arrive on the scene, trying to stop the Dragon Knight's mad rampage. "Stick together! And if we have to, use force!" The other fighters nod their heads and run up to the knight. "Foolish baka's!" Rath swipes his hand in the air, sending fire spreading in the direction of the fighters. 


	5. Key of Remembrance

Disclaimer: Dragon Knights doesn't belong to me so no suing!  
  
Authors Notes: Its been a while since I've been able to work on this story, I'm sorry for not doing it sooner. I still have final exams to study for but I will try my best to make this chapter to the best I can. Also I don't know how long I want to make this story so for now I'll keep it to a bare minimum of seven.  
  
Key of Remembrance  
  
The youkai alchemist laughs playfully as he watches the Fire Dragon Knight torch the Dragon Castle from the inside out, sipping a cup of tea while Garfakcy is out elsewhere on duties. "My, my...this is quite entertaining." Kharl says to himself amidst a smile of amusement.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Ruwalk! Send for more help, we can't stop him!" The Yellow Dragon Officer nods his head and heads off and away from the battle, hurrying for any stragglers left in the castle halls. He races past a few fighters on his way, asking them, "are there any officers still left?" One fighter stops and addresses Ruwalk, "not that I know of sir, the only other one would be Officer Kai-Stern and I'm not sure he's back yet." Suddenly Ruwalk berates himself mentally, "I should have remembered! Kai-Stern's back." The Yellow Dragon Officer turns the other way and rushes straight for the Secretary of Foreign Affair's quarters.  
  
Ruwalk skids to a halt before knocking harshly on the oak doors that leads to Kai-Stern's room. A few moments later the white haired officer himself steps out, dazed and still rubbing the eye crusties out of his eyes. "Hmm?...What's the matter Ruwalk?" The Yellow Dragon Officer explodes in Kai-Stern's face, "Rath is destroying the castle, you're the only one that might be able to stop him!" The sleepy look on the white haired officer's face disappears as he steps out of his room and closes the door. "What about Thatz and Rune?"  
  
"I don't know where they are either," Ruwalk concedes regretfully. "I've checked both their rooms and their usual hangings, nothing."  
  
"Then lets go, you find the knights and I'll try and talk some sense into Rath."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Both officers disembark, one heading straight for the chaos while the other down the hall.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kai-Stern arrives just as a group of dragon fighters are thrown to the ground in a heap of armor and weapons. He turns around to see the Fire Dragon Knight laughing maniacally, walking slowly up to the officer. "Rath!" The knight cocks his head to the side and stares at Kai-Stern, "well...Kai-Stern. Who would have thought you'd be here, I'm so surprised." With that, Rath laughs, returning his head to its normal up right position. "Rath stop this now."  
  
"Oh? Why should I? This is too much fun." The knight takes his sword and twirls it once in his right hand, smirking at the officer in front of him. With out hesitation, he lunges forward and attacks the officer, causing Kai-Stern to immediately summon his sword as well. Steel meets steel with a sharp clank and sparks as both fighters block each others attacks skillfully. "Your being foolish Rath, stop this now!" The knight just smirks, jumping back and then rushing forward again with an onslaught of swings and stabs. The white haired officer falls, dropping his sword as he clutches his shoulder. Rath stops the attack and lowers his sword, walking up to the fallen officer and aiming his blade at Kai-Stern's throat. "Looks like I've won..."  
  
"Rath no!"  
  
The Dragon Knight of Fire swivels his head to the direction of the noise to see Thatz and Rune running towards him, Ruwalk following closely behind. "Don't do it Rath!" The three stop in front of him, panting as if they had just ran a mile. Rune steps forward and says with a sad look in his blue eyes, "why are you doing this Rath? Have you completely forgotten who your enemy is?" The Fire Dragon Knight slowly shakes his head before saying, "no...no I haven't Rune."  
  
"B-but Ra-"  
  
"Shut up...you're the one who doesn't know who your enemy is." With that, Rath turns his head back to the injured Kai-Stern, his sword still raised to the officer's throat. "I will kill every last dragon that stands, there will be none left."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Thatz jumps and slams into Rath, knocking them both down and causing the Fire Dragon Knight to drop his sword. "Let go of me damn it!" Rath struggles to free himself but Rune and Ruwalk have also detained the Fire Dragon Knight from moving. "Your out of control Rath! You don't know what your doing."  
  
"On the contrary Thatz, I know exactly what I'm doing..." After much struggling, Rath bites down on Thatz's arm holding him, freeing his arm and punching Ruwalk in the face. He pushes them off of him and stands, grabbing for his sword. The Fire Dragon Knight swings at the three, trying to take off their heads in one swipe. No luck, so he goes for it again. In an instant, there's a sickening noise heard and Rath falls to the ground, total shock set in his face. Kai-Stern stands up, holding his sword that is now stained with dark red blood. "No....." Thatz stammers as he kneels by his fellow knight's hunched form, the reality of the situation sinking in just like the blade from Kai-Stern's sword sinking into the Fire Dragon Knight's. The white haired officer speaks painfully, his head hanging low, "I'm sorry...there was no other choice. He would have killed us all, including the Dragon Lord."  
  
"B-but...its...its R-Rath..."  
  
Oooh hoo hoo! How'd you like this chapter? I wanted to go out in a cliff hanger but I guess I got carried away and hurt my poor  
Rath baby. Waaaaaaaa T_T Well you'll just have to see to find out what  
happens to the hunky knight now wont you? Meh heh heh heh heheh!!!! 


	6. Feverous Kiss

Disclaimer: Dragon Knights doesn't belong to me and never will unless Omi- kun takes over the world and gives me Mineko Ohkami Muahahhahahha!!!  
  
Authors Note: I just got finished watching Full Metal Panic and I guess it sorta reminded me that I still have to finish this. I haven't been getting many reviews for any of my stories so I want to tell you all that I will try my best to create lots of good fanfics so I can get lots and lots of reviews! Yayay! On with the next chapter!!!!!  
  
Feverous Kiss  
  
The Dragon Castle slowly returned to normal as Rath was brought down and injured that day. There was an air of uneasy worry instilled inside the castle as every inhabitant waited anxiously for the word from the doctor of the Dragon Knight's condition. His health had deteriorated dramatically within a span of a half an hour and there was nothing the doctor could thing of to save him.  
  
"I'll try my best..." Rune states as he sits down on a chair next to Rath's bed. The blonde elf extends his hands toward the unconscious Fire Dragon Knight, placing them just above his wound. Bright light emanates from Rune's palm and into the bleeding gash, instantaneously illuminating with the elf's healing magic. The wound begins to slowly close, the spilled blood returning back to where it originated. Rune smiles in relieve as he removes his hands and studies his companion. The smile quickly fades as he sees that the Fire Dragon Knight's pale cheeks don't regain their rosy tint. "Don't think it...Rath'll get better. Its just taking longer that's all, yea that's it!" The elf's worry doesn't end as the tension inside the room grows and the others either bite their lips in nervousness or stare on at the pale figure laying on the hospital bed.  
  
The doctor places a hand on Rath's forehead and two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. The doctor takes both hands away and faces the crowd who is waiting anxiously. "He has a slow pulse as well as a fever. I will give him antibiotics and check up on him in a short while. In the mean time, I highly suggest no one bother him or Officer Kai-Stern until they are both feeling better and up to visits." With that, the doctor turns around swiftly and head off in search of some medication. Lykouleon beams a hearty smile at the officer stuck in bed and gives him a wink, "I'll have Cernozura come by later with some lunch, and make sure you eat it." The Dragon Lord gives another wink before heading out the door, followed by a distressed elf and a hungry ex-thief.  
  
"Hey don't beat yourself up over it Rune, you tried your best and look Rath's still alive." Thatz comforts the blonde haired elf. Rune sighs heavily and says, "I know, I know...but what if he does die? What then?"  
  
"We're just gonna have to trust that he wont, so stop killing yourself over it and eat some lunch with me." Rune gives his companion a weak smile but agrees and they head off to the dinning hall.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:\  
  
A few days later, Kai-Stern is released and is able to go back to normal activities, except for the exception of; 'no traveling.' "Damn, there's nothing to do here....I should just head off to town and spend some time in a few local taverns." The Secretary of Foreign Affairs thinks to himself as he walks down the castle corridors, his hands in his pockets. "Oh hello Rune!" The blonde elf waves his greeting as he walks up to Kai- Stern. "You seem to be feeling much better." The officer scratches his cheek as a smile crosses his lips, "yes actually I am. But there's nothing to do in this castle, you wanna go to town with me?" Rune politely refuses, "no thank you Kai-Stern but I have other plans."  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you later." The white haired officer waves to the elf and continues walking towards the main gates of the castle. Rune waves back, turning his back and strolling towards the infirmary. "Its good to see him up and about, Kai-Stern's recovered nicely..." The blonde elf arrives and enters the room, spotting immediately the blanch knight panting heavily. "Rath?" The Dragon Knight of Fire doesn't respond as Rune walks up to his companion and places his palm on Rath's clammy forehead. "He's gotten worse since the last time I checked up on him..." Rune smooths back Rath's hair away from his closed eyes as he looks on with a worried state set in his face. "I can never do anything to help him, I'm so useless." Rune berates himself in shame, sitting down on the chair next to the Fire Knight's bed. "What am I going to do Rath? What if you don't get better and leave me?" The blonde elf places his face in his cupped hands and sighs, "I don't want to lose you...."  
  
"Who said you were going to lose me?"  
  
The Water Dragon Knight looks up to see a smiling Rath. "Your awake!" Rath chuckles at this and says, "I cant sleep all the time now can I?" Rune stands up and instantly hugs the Fire Knight, a relived smile spreading across his lips. "You had me so worried, I'm so glad your alright!"  
  
"Gack, Rune your...ch-choking me...."  
  
"Eeep!" The elf ends the embrace and stumbles back. "I'm so sorry Rath." This causes the Fire Dragon Knight to laugh, giving him even more to crack up when he sees the confused look on his blonde companion's face. "Now why the look Rune?"  
  
"N-nothing....so you need anything? Water? Food?" Rath shakes his head in response as the elf sits back down in the chair. Rune looks up at Rath and says in an almost whisper, "I was so worried Rath, I don't know if I could have handled losing you..." He looks back down at his twiddling thumbs distractedly before continuing, "I had this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw you fall......" Rune remains silent for awhile, remembering how the sickly *kasploonch* he heard as the blood trailed out of his companion's mouth.  
  
"Rune?"  
The blonde elf snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at the Dragon Knight of Fire, "eh?"  
  
"How did I get hurt?"  
  
Rune blinks a few times before asking, "you mean you don't remember what happened?" Rath shakes his head, so the blonde elf explains, "you were attacking the castle in a mad rage and...a-and....K-Kai-Stern......."  
  
"What? What about Kai-Stern, what'd he do?"  
  
The elf doesn't speak but looks down at the tiled floor, thinking of something else to talk about. Rath confronts Rune again, "what did he do Rune?" The blonde stares straight into red pools, tears welling up in his own blue ones. "He s-stopped you from hurting Thatz, Ruwalk and me....Kai- Stern stabbed you while your back was turned!" Tears fall freely down the elf's cheeks as he sees Rath crumpling to the ground in a bloody mess in his head. "Rune...." Rath says sadly. The elf breaks down and buries his face into Rath's chest, clutching onto his shirt. "Its ok Rune, you don't need to cry."  
  
"Yes I do!" Rune wails loudly. "This is the third time I couldn't save you! I cant do anything to protect you Rath! Cant you see that!!?" The Fire Dragon Knight puts a hand on the blonde elf's head to get his attention, "don't say something if it isn't true." Rune looks up with tears still flowing down his cheeks as he disagrees, "it is true! Name one time I was useful...to anyone!" Rath stares into blue pools with saddened eyes, "please Rune...I cant bear to see you like this. You never cry..." The Water Dragon Knight dissents, "only when I know no one is looking Rath." Rune leans closer to Rath's head, happy that his companion cares enough for him to comfort him. "You are helpful Rune, you just don't see it." The elf doesn't answer so Rath continues on, "if it wasn't for you, Thatz would have never come home and would have just continued treasure hunting. Don't say your not good at anything because you're the one who has the elven healing power when we need it. So stop berating yourself and g-"  
  
Rath's speech is cut short as Rune locks lips with him, his sweet scent wafting up the Fire Dragon Knight's nose and intoxicating him. The elf is so gentle and his taste is immense, Rath couldn't describe it. Blonde hair cascaded around them like a curtain, enticing the Fire Knight's keen youkai senses, making him subconsciously lusting for more. They break free from the kiss and Rune sits back in his chair, blushing profusely. "I...I love you Rath."  
  
Awww now ain't that sweet? The naive and innocent Rune in love with a  
psychopathic demon pyro, ah how classic! I know this is another short chapter but this dragon movie on SciFi is on and I don't want to miss it so  
I'm cutting this short. I'll be sure to update soon though so you don't  
have to wait too long mmkay? Maybe a week 2 weeks at the most.... 


	7. Brief Interlude

Disclaimer: Dragon Knights doesn't belong to me.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry once again, but I haven't been faithful to my readers. Instead of writing, all I've been doing is chatting online and reading 8- Bit Theater on nuklearpower.com. But I will make this chapter as best as I can for all my precious readers^.^ Actually another thing to announce, I haven't been able to get my files on my floppy disk. It wont let me save or open any of my fanfics, I don't know why. I've tried everything and it seems there's more to this problem than i'ma willing to figure out. And thank you to all who reviewed, review and read as much as you like^.^ I don't mind flames either!  
  
Brief Interlude chapter 7  
  
"I...I love you Rath." The blonde elf stutters, a blush slowly creeping up onto his sun kissed cheeks. He moves his face away shyly and sits back on the chair, fiddling with his fingers that lay in his lap. Rath, on the other hand, brings a wavering hand to his face and traces his soft lips, a small blush rising upon him as well. The Fire Dragon Knight moves his lips, as if to speak, but close them for the sake of not being able to form a clear sentence.  
  
Then, as if it was the stupidest thing in the world to do, Rune blurts out, "I'm sorry. I should have controlled myself...please forgive me." He looks down at his fidgeting hands, afraid to me the eyes of the one he loves. There's a rustling and a moment later, a hand places itself over Rune's, causing the elf to look up, startled. "Don't be Rune...you did nothing wrong."  
  
"I..."  
  
The Fire Dragon Knight takes his hands away and leans back in his bed, panting slightly from the fever. "You had the guts to speak the truth...there's no shame in that." He brushes aside his sweaty bangs as he lays his head against the soft white pillow, closing his eyes for a brief moment before saying, "I envy your courage Rune...I probably would have never confronted something like this if I was in your place." Dark red eyes open once more to stare at clear blue ones, "but you are the one who must forgive me Rune..." At this the elf looks at his fellow knight with confusion. "But Rath I don't understand..."  
  
"You don't need to," the Fire Dragon Knight coughs slightly, grabbing for the water glass resting upon the bedside table and taking a few gulps, "I... I cant return your love, I'm sorry." He gazes up to the blonde elf sitting mere feet from him, hoping he hasn't broken the fragile creature. There is no response....Rune just stares blankly...stares past even Rath, as if he's not even there.  
  
"Rune?" The concern in Rath's voice isn't registered by the elf so the dark haired youth leans forward and waves a hand over Rune's eyes, "hey Rune...you okay?" Then, as if he hadn't zoned out at all, Rune blinks swiftly and looks up to Rath. "I...uh..I..." Tears well up in crystal clear blue pools, the chair is pushed back with a scraping noise, and the stuttering of an embarrassed elf rise the atmosphere in the room. "I'm a fool, I'm sorry..." With that, Rune turns around and rushes out of the infirmary, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:   
  


* * *

  
"Huh?...gimme ten more minutes Mr. Ducky...." A snork and a few grunting moans are passed over a certain red haired dragon knight's lips before he regains consciousness. "Oh...morning already?"  
  
"More like late afternoon, you were supposed to report to Lord Lykouleon three hours ago along with Rune."  
  
"Huh...really? Where's Rune?" Thatz sits up as he rubs his head, still feeling quite groggy from too much sleep. He looks up into the face of an amused Ruwalk and chuckles, removing the covers from himself and placing one leg over the side of the bed. The brunette on the other hand scratches the back of his head in a nervous manner as he states truthfully, "I honestly don't know Thatz, I haven't seen Rune all day."  
  
"Do you think he's visiting Rath?"  
  
Brown hair sways side to side as Ruwalk shakes his head, "no...a few fighters say he was there earlier but none have seen him since."  
  
"Hmm...Oh well, that elf is probably off meditating or something."  
  
"You might be right...get dressed and make sure you send Lykouleon that report."  
  
"I will eventually..."  
  
With that, the brunette turns around and opens the oak door, waving his hand as he exits.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~   
  


* * *

  
Silky blonde hair trails deplorably past hunched shoulders and over sunken, sad eyes. Soft sobs emit from the ashamed elf as he hugs himself tightly, allowing his disgraceful tears to pour out of his clear blue eyes and down his cheeks, dripping onto his quivering lips. "I'm so stupid! Of course Rath doesn't love me..." An even louder sob breaks free and the tears flow more rapidly as Rune berates himself harshly, "you stupid elf, what made you think Rath would return your love?....You just had to go and kiss him, didn't you?"  
  
Rune drops his face into his cupped hands and wails extensively. Why did he do it? Rune had mustered all that courage and now he was crushed...was this what it was like to have a broken heart? Would the pain go away in time like the rumors said? Rune didn't think so, nothing this painful could ever leave him. It was too much to handle and Rune was afraid Rath would hate him now for doing this.  
  
"Stupid, stupid elf!"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:   
  


* * *

  
Red eyes stare sadly at the half filled glass that is being twirled unceremoniously. "Rune...your delicate heart must be shedding all its tears. I hope you can forgive me in time...I just don't love you in the way you care so deeply for me." Rath sets the glass down on the bedside table and removes the bed sheets, feeling too stuffy in the infirmary to stay there any longer. He stands up slowly and shakily, making sure not to lose his balance. His first few steps are taken cautiously but once he gets the hang of it, his pace increases and his need to lean against something slightly decreases. "I can do this...its just a fever, nothing to worry about...," the Fire Dragon Knight reassures himself.  
  
Once outside the infirmary and into the hallway, Rath heads straight towards Rune's quarters, all the while praying the sensitive elf hasn't done anything drastic. "Don't you dare do something stupid Rune....you tried that once before with the Varawoo incident and that's not happening again."  
  
Rath finally comes across the elf's quarters and opens the door without knocking, barging into the dark, lifeless room. There's no sign that the elf had been there at all in the last couple of hours and that scared Rath. Where else would a heart broken elf go to?...Elf's did like the wild...maybe he could have gone outside and taken a nap. That was quite possible, considering Rune spent almost all of his time outside in the garden.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Rath shouts to himself suddenly, "Rune's in the garden!" And so the Fire Dragon Knight bolts out of the elf's room and runs down the hall, towards the nearest exit.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~   
  


* * *

  
"Hmm....these calculations are all wrong. Ruwalk just better not be changing Kaistern's expense reports again!" Alfeegi walks down the corridor with his eyes glued to the documents in his hands. "If I find out he did this...ooh is that Ruwalk in for it now...." Without much warning, the Dragon Officer is bombarded with a thunderous padding of feet and then......*BAM!*  
  
A young dragon knight collides with a peeved officer and they both crash to the floor in a heap of falling papers. "What the hell?!! Rath what are you doing!?" Alfeegi shouts once he's regained his balance, picking up all the formerly neatly arranged documents.  
  
"Sorry Alfeegi, ain't got much time...gotta run!" The youth goes to flee but is caught by his collar by the infamous Alfeegi. "Your not going anywhere except to bed, your in no condition to be rampaging the halls with your reckless running!"  
  
"But Alfeeeeeeegi..." Rath whimpers as he gives the teal haired officer his cutest puppy eyes, biting his lower lip in experienced expertise. It doesn't fade the officer as he picks the youth up and drags him down the hall, his papers tucked neatly under his right arm. 


End file.
